Apology
by Beary Beary Panda
Summary: ONESHOT. Mao and Beryl had a fight. Now, Mao's asked help from Almaz and Sapphire! Will he be able to succeed in apologizing to Beryl? R&R. Rated T to be safe.


_First MaoXBeryl fic._

_Actually, I've never even played Disgaea 3 before. I don't have a PS3. But, I did watch a few vids for me to know how each of the characters is like._

_Hope I got their personalities right!_

**Disclaimer: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice is not mine *sobs***

* * *

**Apology**

"Is this for your research?"

Almaz stared at the young white-haired Overlord in shock. I mean, heck- Who wouldn't be?

The Netherworld Genius with a super high E.Q. actually asked him how to act with the person whom you're dating? Well... It is an evil quotient, not a love quotient. But, still. He should at least know something that simple right?

"No- I mean, yes! Yes, it is for my research!", Mao exclaimed. 'Hm, he's obviously lying...', Almaz thought, 'but if I question him, I'd be so dead, haha...'

"Well. You know... Boyfriends must be sweet to their partners and be lovey-dovey with them."

"Lovey-dovey?"

"Yeah, like eating sundaes together, going on dates, holding hands-"

"That's absolute blasphemy!"

Almaz flinched at the sudden outburst from Mao. "Um, excuse me?", he asked. Mao glared at him. "Those things- How could anyone do those?", he asked angrily, looking disgusted. The blue-haired boy raised a brow. "I-I don't see anything wrong with them... The Princess and I have done all those before we actually got married!", he defended. The other boy turned red. "Y-you mean... I have to do those with...!"

The former fake hero then got it. "Could you be dating someone, Lord Mao?"

The Overlord's eyes widened. His cheeks turned crimson. "N-no way!"

"You should be more honest, Sir Mao~", a sweet voice came from behind Almaz. The two boys looked at the door questioningly. Suddenly, as if on cue, a sound of a chainsaw was heard. The two boys paled. "Sapphire! What are you doing here?", Almaz asked when the owner of the voice was revealed to be none other than his lovely wife, Sapphire.

"Sooo~ Who are you dating? And, I won't accept no one as an answer!", the Princess said while threatening the poor Overlord with her chainsaw. The boy gave up. "F-fine. I'll tell you!"

"You seriously give up easily in the face of the Princess' chainsaw..."

"Shut up!"

"So, then who are you dating, Lord Mao?"

"... l."

"Hm, I can't hear you~", the Princess said, whirring her chainsaw at Mao, who was obviously scared. "Louder, or else."

"Be... yl..."

"Clearer!"

"I said I'm dating Beryl, dammit!"

* * *

"Geez, Mao is soooo annoying!"

An irritated pink-haired girl walked along the streets alone, picking up trash here and there. "He's an honor student and the overlord, but he should at least know to be a little sweeter to me! I'm his girlfriend, dammit! Agh! He was even the one who confessed!", she screamed once again.

"My lady, we told you it was just wrong for you to accept his confession from the start."

Beryl flinched and looked behind her to find her two loyal sidekicks, Asuka and Kyoko, tailing her. "Asuka! Kyoko! What are you doing here?"

"As our lady's sidekicks, we must follow her everyday and keep watch!", Kyoko replied. Asuka nodded. "Yes, what if you suddenly faint from the heat? Nobody would be kind enough to help you!", the latter stated matter-of-factly.

"Though I don't really think eavesdropping is a very delinquent-like thing to do."

"But, we do it for our lady's sake."

"Hm, yeah... Then I'll overlook this honor student-like act for today."

"Thank you, my lady!"

"But, I guess you were right, girls. I shouldn't have accepted his confession."

Beryl sighed and continued walking. "I don't think Mao confessed to me because he did feel that way. He probably only planned on doing some creepy experiments about dating", she mumbled.

Kyoko and Asuka followed closely behind, sympathizing with their mistress. "Being rivals was still better after all...", they heard her whisper in a sad tone. "What did you like about him, my lady?", Kyoko asked. Beryl flinched and blushed, but still continued walking.

"What are you talking about, girls?"

"Well, you did accept his confession. You must like at least one thing about him, right?"

"I dunno... His determination when catching specimens for his ridiculous experiments, maybe? Sigh, I guess even a badass delinquent like myself can't understand how love works."

The petite demon sighed again. They continued to walk in silence until Beryl finally reached her house. She turned to her two companions and smiled. "Well, Kyoko, Asuka. Bye, see ya tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, my lady."

Bery watched the two disappear off in a distance. "But, still. A delinquent like me shouldn't complain. Might as well apologize first... I mean, if I'm waiting for Mao to apologize first, then it'll just be like waiting for pudding to fly to you when you're broke and hungry", Beryl mumbled to herself and opened the door.

* * *

"C'mon, Sir Mao. You can do it. Just call her and ask her out on a date."

"It-it is definitely not as easy as it looks!"

Almaz sighed. 'This is gonna take forever', he thought as he watched the No. 1 Honor Student struggle to even touch the phone. He's tough and rude, but he can still be shy when it came to the girl he likes. "Lord Mao, if you can't even touch the phone, how do you even hope of making it up to Miss Beryl?", Sapphire asked.

Mao then froze. Almaz looked at him. "Oh, hey, Lord Mao! You managed to pick up the phone!", he exclaimed. The white-haired boy glared at him. "Of course I could do it! I am the No. 1 Honor Student! Holding the phone doesn't scare me at all!"

"But, you were just struggling earlier."

"So, then, Sir Mao, why won't you dial her number?"

Mao glared at the married couple. "I don't know her number!"

There was utter silence in the castle. The couple stared flabbergasted at the young overlord. "You... You don't know Miss Beryl's number? Then, you should've said so in the first place!", Almaz yelled, still shocked from his earlier discovery.

"Um, but, you two are dating right? Shouldn't you know Miss Beryl's number?"

"Y-yeah, and she's also your childhood friend and rival, Lord Mao."

"Well... I sort of... never really cared about things like her phone number."

"Then, you'll have no choice but to ask her yourself."

"What? She'll obviously refuse!"

"How can you be so sure she will?"

"Because, she hates me!"

"And, how can you be so sure that she hates you?"

"I have a 1.8 million E.Q. and you still dare question me?"

"Well, why do you think she hates you? Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"It was her fault! She can't even understand how important my new game, Er Tanelica II, is! I have to study the different Metafalicas! It is"

"Er Tanelica II? That's a game, right? You are fighting with Miss Beryl over that?"

"Wow, poor cutesy Miss Beryl."

"What? Why are you guys taking her side? My research is valuable too, you know!"

Almaz sighed. There's no way of reasoning with Mao when it comes to these sorts of things. His wife hmph-ed and placed her hands on her hips. "That's not right, Sir Mao! You mustn't prioritize a game over the person you like! You'll end up losing Miss Beryl", she pointed out.

Mao was about to answer back and threaten to do weird experiments to her when the skull-designed phone rang. The three jumped from surprise. Almaz then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning. Have I finally reached the Overlord's residence?", a sweet, polite voice came from the other end of the line. Almaz rasied a brow. Mao and Sapphire stared at him, wondering whom he was talking to. "Um, yes", he replied. The voice sighed in relief. "Oh, finally... The Netherworld should seriously fix these phone connections..."

"Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet! That's quite rude of me. This is Mao's rival, Raspberyl. Are you one of Mao's prinny servants? Can you please hand the phone to him?"

Almaz was startled to find out who the caller was. His two companions looked at him questioningly. "Oh, hey, Miss Beryl!"

Mao flinched when he heard her name. Sapphire's eyes gleamed from excitement upon hearing that his husband was talking to her cute demon friend.

"Hm? Is that you, Almaz?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, hi! Sorry for mistaking you for a prinny..."

"It's okay. I'll hand the phone over to Mao now."

"Thanks."

Mao's eyes widened. '_What? I am not mentally ready!'_

"I am definitely not talking to her!", he screamed, loud enough for Beryl to hear. "W-what are you saying, Lord Mao? Didnt you just wanted to call her-"

"No. Definitely not! Just go and put that phone down. I don't want to talk to her!"

"Wha-?"

Mao then walked out of the room and shut the door. Hard. "My! How rude", Sapphire said and ran after him with her chainsaw. "Wait, Princess! It-it isn't necessary to kill him!", Almaz shouted and ran after her, forgetting about Beryl quite easily.

* * *

"Wow, my lady! Another guy confessed to you!"

"Yes! Desptie being a delinquent, you are still popular with boys!"

The petite demon giggled. "Of course! But, we are delinquents, so we must not let ourselves be boy-crazy", she reminded her two sidekicks. The two nodded and said, "Of course, my lady!"

"Um, B-Ber... Beryl."

The three girls looked behind them to see a white-haired, bespectacled boy. "Oh... Hey, Mao", Beryl greeted half-heartedly. The two girls beside her frowned upon seeing the boy. "I need to talk to you", he told her, a ghost of a blush lingering on his face.

"What do you need, Mao? Why don't you just play your game and ignore me like always?"

"I already told you I want to talk to you!"

"Why don't you just say it here? Are you too chicken to tell me here? How come you said that I'm a useless and stupid girl straight to my face without hesitation when I accidentally turned off your Slaystation? Also, when I called you, you said you didn't want to talk to me!"

"Wha-! That was-"

"Look, I have to do a lot more volunteering acts today, so, bye."

"Geez, I just wanted to apologize!"

.

.

All life in the Netherworld seemed to stop. Beryl stared at him, her two sidekicks doing the same. A few demons walking near them stopped and looked at the Overlord.

Mao grabbed Beryl's hand and took her to an isolated place. "Hey! What- Mao!", she struggled. He finally stopped running once they reached a place where Mao was sure no one would come to. Beryl finally caught her breath. She glared at Mao. "What did you do that for? That was very un-delinquent-like of me, you know! Delinquents do not leave without saying a goodbye!"

"Delinquent acts later, my apology first!"

Beryl once again stared at the boy, shocked. "Apology? Mao, you're seriously acting weird. Are you okay? Do you have a fever...? Or, maybe... This is just one of your stupid experiments?", she asked, looking a little angry as she said the last sentence. Mao ignored her and just blushed and averted his eyes to another object, avoiding eye contact with his angry girlfriend.

"You're very..."

"Huh?"

"You're very cute."

Beryl's eyes widened and her face turned almost as pink as her hair. "E-especially, your tail. It's ado-adorable."

"Uh..."

"Everything about you... t-turns me on. Even your delinquent attitude."

Mao looked at Beryl, his face colored crimson. "I'm sorry for fighting with you over a game. I like you, Beryl... S-so... please don't be mad at m-me anymore...", he mumbled. _'Dammit, Beryl! You better forgive me for this!'_, he thought.

To his surprise, his girlfriend burst out laughing. "M-Mao...! Oh my... Oh my god! I have never even dreamed of you apologizing to me! Hahaha...!", she told him in between fits of laughter. Mao blushed and glared at her. "You don't even know how hard it was to say all those things! And now, you're laughing?"

Beryl smiled and held the flustered demon's hand. "Apology accepted, Mao. And thanks- That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

* * *

"Why aren't they kissing? That should be a more appropriate way to end such a sweet moment."

"P-Princess... Stalking them is a little..."

Almaz sighed as he watched his wife complain. He had been dragged by her to watch Mao apologize. And it was also her idea for Mao to say those things to Beryl.

"Wah! Oh no! They're leaving!"

Almaz looked relieved. _'That means I can finally go home'_, he thought happily. "C'mon, Almaz! We're following them!"

"Huh? What?"

Before Almaz could say anything, the Princess has already grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him along with her.

_'Jeez. Give me a break!'_

_

* * *

_

_Er Tanelica II is actually Ar Tonelico II. You should try that game! It's fun :3_

_Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you guys think!  
_


End file.
